Sonhos reais
by Angel DeLynx
Summary: One shot. Uma noite que decidiu o destino de Draco: Durmstrang ou Hogwarts? NC17. Shipper: LN. [COMPLETA]


**_N/A_**_: História dedicada à AngelBMalfoy. E aqui está B. Sua NC com Lucius. _

§

_Mansão Malfoy. Suíte Principal._

Lucius e Narcissa estavam no quarto. Haviam subido após o jantar que ofereceram aos Zabini.

-Querida? - Tenho um assunto a discutir com você.

-E o que seria? - anos de convivência com Lucius fizeram a voz dela se tornar tão arrastada quando a do marido.

Estava sentada em frente a um espelho, retirando as jóias. Lucius encontrava-se no meio do quarto, retirava a capa das vestes negras deixando a blusa branca em estilo vitoriano à mostra.

-Draco. -falou sem preâmbulos enquanto soltava as abotoaduras, no formato de duas cobras prateadas exibindo suas presas.

-Certo. E o que tem nosso filho? -a loira agora penteava os cabelos, deixando mais brilhosos do que normalmente, mas estava de costas para o espelho, observando o marido.

-Ele recebeu duas cartas. Hogwarts e Drumstang. Iremos aceitar a de Drumstang. -falou como se já houvesse decidido o futuro do filho sem consulta-lá.

-Não. -disse voltando a atenção ao espelho.

-Como _não_? Eu estou lhe comunicando apenas, querida.

Ela se levantou. Calma. Andava lentamente. Sorriu para ele.

-Não, _querido_ -falou no mesmo tom- **Eu** estou comunicando apenas.

-Creio que temos um problema. Porque quer Hogwarts?

Ela continuou avançando. Perigosa.

-Ele é um **Black**. Toujours pur. Sonserina... -fez uma careta- com exceção de meu _adorado_ primo. Humpf, onde já se viu um Black na Grifinória? -resmungou- Mas isso não vem ao caso. Ele vai para Hogwarts. Porque eu quero assim.

-Mas Drumstang tem um melhor ensino. Eles ensinam Artes das Trevas e não _Defesa_ contra elas. -estava irritado.

-Para toda arte deve haver uma defesa.

-Para o Lord isso não é importante.

-Aí que se engana. Já deveria saber que a base de um bom ataque é uma defesa perfeita. O Lord errou nesse ponto e talvez não volte mais. Não deixarei Draco errar o mesmo erro.

-Por que prefere Hogwarts? Dumbledore está lá! -Lucius estava parecendo uma criança mimada cuja vontade lhe fora negada. Nesse ponto, agia igual à Draco.

-Potter. -ela avançava Lucius caiu na cama- Também estará. Draco terá mais valor lá.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza?

Já não estava mais interessado na conversa, estava mais atento a maravilhosa vista que estava tendo. Sorriu malicioso. Sua esposa era simplesmente perfeita.

-Tendo. -Narcissa ajoelhou-se na cama. O corpo de Lucius entre suas pernas.

Com um aceno de varinha, desabotoou-lhe a camisa e a retirou. Lentamente. Provocando-o. Tocando-lhe os músculos enquanto o tecido deslizava.

Lucius sorriu. Gostava das **discussões** que tinha com ela. Sempre terminavam de uma forma bem _prazerosa_.

Deslizou as mãos para as costas dela, abrindo o fecho do vestido negro exibindo a lingerie insinuante enquanto o fazia cair no chão contrastando com o mármore branco. Girou o corpo, ficando por cima dela.

Levantou-se e rapidamente, despiu-se, deitando-se sobre ela em seguida. Beijou-lhe nos lábios. Voraz. Faminto. Seu típico comportamento frio de inglês sumia quando estava na cama com ela. Na cama ou em qualquer outro lugar, complementou em pensamento fazendo o sorriso nascer novamente em seu rosto. As mãos agora retiravam o soutien e a cinta.

Voltou a delizar as mãos pelo corpo dela. Ombros. Colo. Demorou-se mais nos seios nus. Barriga. Cintura. Quadril. Coxas. Retirando a calcinha, as meias de seda e os sapatos enquanto desenhava o corpo dela em suas mãos.

Narcissa sentia o rosto queimando. Ofegava com os toques do marido em sua vulva e lhe tocava da mesma forma, sentindo o membro enrijecer em suas mãos.

Ele depositava beijos em seu pescoço, ombros. No vale entre os seios. Mordiscava-lhe a orelha, falando palavras picantes. E amorosas.

Ela por sua vez o estimulava. Ora tocando seu sexo, ora massageando as costas, apertando os músculos, arranhando a pele pálida. Gemia com os beijos dele e com seu toque.

Lucius afastava as pernas dela. Delicadeza e selvageria misturados no gesto. Pressa e carinho. Soltou seu peso sobre ela aos poucos. Sentiu os dedos apertarem suas costas com mais força quando a penetrou, fazendo-o entrar por inteiro.

Os dois tinham o mesmo ritmo. Uma sintonia perfeita. Ambos com personalidades fortes e presentes. Acostumados a mandar. Na cama não era diferente. Às vezes Narcissa se tornava submissa a ele, satisfazendo todas as suas vontades, em outras era controladora e tinha Lucius como seu **brinquedinho**. Sorria internamente de forma bastante maliciosa ao pensar nele assim.

As unhas dela cravaram-se em seus ombros quando uma onda de prazer a percorreu no mesmo instante que Lucius explodia dentro dela em uma estocada firme.

Ele caiu exausto. Ofegante. Depositou um beijo carinhoso nos lábios da esposa. Podiam falar qualquer coisa sobre eles, menos que não se amavam. Podiam ter suas pequenas discussões, mas terminavam de uma maneira sensacional e após esses momentos de prazer carnal, satisfaziam suas almas com pequenos gestos que demonstravam o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

-Ich liebe dich. -os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Até nisso eram iguais...

Lucius a puxou, fazendo-a encostar o rosto em seu tórax e a abraçou. Um gesto de carinho, proteção e posse. Narcissa era **sua** mulher. **Seu** anjo tentador.

-Ele vai para Hogwarts.- murmurou quando ela estava quase adormecida.

Narcissa nada respondeu, apenas sorriu, aninhando-se mais nos braços do marido. O sono a invadindo.

Cedeu, deixando mais uma vez, Lucius povoar seus sonhos...

...Reais e imaginários.


End file.
